


No More Silent Nights | Kyle O’Reilly

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [193]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pregnancy, Public Display of Affection, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛Kyle- Kyle and reader are having their first Christmas together and on Christmas Day, reader tells Kyle she’s pregnant ❜❜-shieldgirl18Pairings: Kyle O’Reilly x Fem!ReaderFeaturing: Kyle O’Reilly, Y/n (Reader), Unborn baby, Adam Cole, Bobby Fish & Roderick Strong.Summary: y/n finally tells Kyle they are going to have a baby.WARNINGS: fluff, kissing, pregnancy announcement, PDA.Word Count: 870
Relationships: Kyle O'Reilly/Reader, Kyle O'Reilly/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [193]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	No More Silent Nights | Kyle O’Reilly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oreillystolemyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreillystolemyheart/gifts).



Nerves racked through your body as you looked at Kyle then at the sonogram that was hidden in the branches. Hands shaking heart pounding faster. Slightly feeling like you were going to throw up. Kyle was too preoccupied with one of his console games to notice.

You quickly grabbed the sonogram from the brunches.

“I have a surprise for you.” You spoke, Making Kyle look at you. He quirked an eyebrow. His gaze went down to what you were holding. Eyes widening in surprise. Looking at you with a shocked expression.

You gave him a nervous smile, turning the sonogram around to face him.

Kyle stared at the sonogram stunned. Mouth a gap. Eyes widen in shock.

“We’re going to be parents soon,” You spoke. Smiling happily at Kyle. Kyle’s gaze fell to your covered stomach. Then went back to the sonogram you were holding. Seeing a small little image. It looked it a peanut.

“You’re pregnant… We are going to be parents,” Kyle sputtered out. Taking the sonogram from your grasp. His shocked expression fading away and being replaced by happiness. Making your heart swell.

He looked up at you. Beaming at you with so much happiness. Still holding the sonogram in his hands, he scooted closer to you. He stood up, pulling you up with him.

Placing his hands on the side of your face. Kissing you passionately. Making your eyes flutter closed, your heart beating faster. you let out a small moan. Kyle broke the kiss, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you closer to his body.

“All the other presents don’t add up to this, this is the best gift ever,” Kyle beamed, lifting you off the ground and spinning you around excitedly. Making your stomach turn.

Kyle stopped spinning you around, realizing it was probably bad for the baby.

“Oh, I’m sorry, baby,” He apologized.

Kyle lowered his head down to your stomach.

“I’m sorry little one, I cant wait for you to come into this world, so I get to hold you, and love you unconditionally,” Kyle cooed, making your eyes water. Placing his hands on your growing stomach. Looking down at Kyle in awe. 

“We have to tell the boys,” He exclaimed. Looking up at you. You let out a small chuckle. As Kyle stood up. Grabbing your hand and pulling you toward the dining table where the laptop was.

Kyle swiped his index finger across the mousepad of the laptop. Sitting down on the chair in front of the laptop. Pulling you down to sit on his lap. Wrapping an arm around you.

Moving his index finger on the mousepad towards the zoom app. Contacting Roddy, Bobby and Adam.

Kyle beamed excitedly at the boys as they appeared on the screen before any of them could utter a single word Kyle spoke.

“We are having a baby,” He exclaimed loudly, beaming proudly at the boys. Holding the sonogram up. You smiled happily at the boys as all their faces lit up with excitement. Kyle absently rubbed your stomach gently.

“Congratulations,” Bobby spoke. Smiling proudly at Kyle and you. You could see his eyes watering slightly.

“Hell yeah,” Adam yelled excitedly, pumping his fist up in the air excitedly. The corners of his eyes wrinkling.

“I am so proud of you two,” Bobby sniffled out. Quickly wiping his tears away before they fell.

“Kyle and you can bring the little one over when its born, and have play dates,” Roddy rambled.

“Hey Maria, Y/n’s pregnant,” Roddy shouted to Maria. Kyle pressed a soft kiss against your cheek, making you melt.

“Congratulations, if you need any help or advice, I’m here for you,” Maria spoke, poking her head on the corner of the screen, smiling excitedly at Kyle and you.

“Thank you, Maria, I will definitely take you up on that offer,” You responded. Smiling at her.

She smiled at you before pressing a quick kiss against Roddy’s cheek, then took off.

“We are going to be uncles,” Adam sing sang happily.

“I want to be the godparent,” Bobby spoke.

“No, I want to be the godparent,” Roddy and Adam whined at the same time. Making Kyle laugh. While you rolled your eyes.

“Well, I was thinking f/n and her husband should be the godparents,” You spoke.

Bobby, Roddy and Adam stared at you blankly for a second before bursting out laughing.

“F/n and her husband, that’s hilarious, you crack us up,” Roddy laughed out. Adam and Bobby laughed too. Before going back to arguing.

Kyle chuckled, as he peppered your jawline with kisses, trailing up to your ear.

“I love you, and our baby,” Kyle spoke softly into your ear. Making your heart rate speed up. Your breath hitch.

“I love you too, and our unborn baby,” You beamed, craning your neck to look at him to see Kyle already smiling at you, face lit up with happiness.

Kyle’s gaze fell to your lips then wandered back up to your eyes. Moving his head closer to yours. Eyes fluttering closed as his lips touched yours softly. kissing you passionately. Both of you ignoring Roddy, Bobby and Adam fighting over who was going to be the godparents of Kyle and your unborn child…

**Author's Note:**

> FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED! GOT A KYLE O’REILLY OR UE OR WWE REQUEST? SEND IT IN!


End file.
